Reid Garwin or Kevin Murphy, who to choose
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: The story of Mary Anne Vanderaa is a different one especially when she moves in with her cousin Caleb. Mary Anne has a boyfriend at home but that means that she can keep her feelings from Reid away long enough to stay with her boyfriend.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Introduction

This is the tale of young girl who goes and lives with her cousin. She is unhappy about this because she is forced to leave her best friend, her true love and her entire life behind her. Her cousin is not someone you would call normal him and his three friends all had special powers. She had none but had moved because she refused to be a part of a new family that se disliked.

This is her tale. This is the tale of Mary Anne Elizabeth Danvers.


	2. Transitioning From Windsor to Ispwitch

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter One: Transitioning From Windsor to Ispwitch.

A sixteen year old young lady exits her purple and black tow thousand and six Mazda RX- eight. She has shoulder length brown hair, she is medium height, and medium built. As she walks up to the eighteen hundred structured home, it was early August and the air was warmer in Ispwitch, Massachusetts then it was in Windsor, Ontario. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it.

"Mary Anne, there you are. Where have you been? We expected you hours ago," a young man with black hair and blue eyes says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Sorry Caleb, I was saying goodbye to Leigha and Kevin," Mary Anne replies.

"Well all that matters is that you are here now, come on I'll call the guys and we will get you moved into your dorm," Caleb says as he pulls her into the house.

Mary Anne looks around and realizes that the house had not changed much since she was here over three years ago.

"You know my mom, she dislikes change," Caleb says as he picked up his cell phone.

Caleb quickly dialed a number before handing Mary Anne a phone and a package of papers, "those are all the school rules, and that phone has all of the usual numbers programmed in it, the only ones you need to add are your boyfriends and any one I would not have," he says.

He turns his attention back to his phone, "Pogue hey it's Caleb. Yup she arrived. Yes we will be there in fifteen minutes. Okay see you then. Bye," he says.

"So do you know who my roommate is," Mary Anne asks as they exit the house.

"Her name is Kate Tunney, and she happens to be Pogue's girlfriend. You are driving," Caleb says getting into her purple Mazda.

"Okay whatever you say," Mary Anne says taking the driver's seat.

"Remember you are driving with me in the car and not Reid," Caleb says remembering that Reid taught her how to drive.

"Okay I will drive like a human and for your information Reid did teach me how to drive. Kevin, Chris, Andre, and Jeremie taught me how to drive," she replies.

"So tell me more about these four guys," he asks.

"Four guys, you are kidding me right? There are six guys. There is Jeremie Lesprance, Jeremy Langlois, Jeremy Folwer, Andre Brown, William Christopher Fields, and Kevin Murphy."

"But you only listed four."

"there are three Jeremie and Jeremy."

"Okay how are Leigha, Tyler, Trevor, and Nick?"

"Leigha is being Leigh and in love with a guy that is not her type, Tyler is busy being an ass and jealous, Trevor is busy trying to find out whom his heart truly belongs to, and Nick is just trying to win Leigha back."

"Do tell more of the guy in Leigha's life."

"Neil Noble, cadet freak, inspiring writer, keyboardist and singer, and all around jerk."

"So the problem is?"

"His is a nerd and like I said not her type."

"Who's not her type and who's her," a familiar blonde smirks as they arrive at Spencer Academy.

"Neil Noble is not Leigha's type," Mary Anne says coolly annoying the smirk on the blonde's face.

"I though she was in love with my cousin," the blonde says again.

"No they broke up when she started dating mu younger cousin," a short brunette says.

"What I thought she was dating a guy name Edward," a caramel brunette says.

"She was till he went back to Ireland and then died in a car crash and is actually alive and his sister is his fiancée," Mary Anne says.

"Wow," the four boys say.

"Hey," a girl says as she wraps her arms around the caramel brunette.

"Kate, meet your roommate Mary Anne," the caramel brunette says.

"Hi, I guess we together are going to have to deal with the rest," Kate says.

"I guess so, plus I have all kinds of information on them that they do not think I know," Mary Anne replies.

"Like what," the blonde asks.

"Well Reid, I know that you love reading no matter that you will never admit it, particularly classics," Mary Anne replies.

"You promised," the blonde says, known as Reid.

"You asked. Tyler can actually speak eight languages, no matter most people think he is a virgin, he's not," Mary Anne replies.

"Do not bring me into this because of Reid," the short brunette says, known as Tyler.

"Pogue knew that Naomi had ran away and always knew where she was, he just kept it to himself," Mary Anne continues.

"We get the point," the caramel brunette replies, known as Pogue.

"Caleb sneaks away to New York every other weekend, not to see Nigel, but to get drunk with him and Charlie at Big Lil's bar," Mary Anne replies.

"Thanks a lot," Caleb says angrily.

"Now do you believe me," Mary Anne replies.

"Yes, now shut up," they all say.

"I am going to love having you around," Kate says.

They walk off into the building with a few of her bags.

"Well here we are, Reid, Tyler and Pogue are four floors up," Kate says as they enter their dorm room.


	3. Readjusting Time

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: Re-adjusting Time**

"Are you going to the Dells tonight," Kate asks after the boys have left them alone for the night.

"What's the Dells," Mary Anne returns as they are settling into their routine.

"This major senior party held every year, and some how the boys always end up getting an invitation," Kate replies as they unpack.

"I'm not sure, I'm not really a party person, that's more of my boyfriend and his friends," Mary Anne says.

"So why did you come here? If you don't mind my asking."

"My mom thought I needed an attitude adjustment and she thought Caleb would do me some good."

"You seem really close to Reid."

"Reid and I just get along. We always tend to think of the same music or movie or prank."

"Maybe a good book?"

"Yeah most of the times we are trading are latest readings to each other."

"You do not seem like someone who needs an attitude adjustment."

"I need a 'new family' attitude adjustment. She just got married and I do not really care for the guy or his kids, so I rebel. Plus neither of them likes Kevin."

"Oh my God, you are the legendary Mary Anne Vanderaa?"

"Yeah but will I am out here its Danvers."

"Oh my God, you have to know my cousin Andre."

"Yeah he always hangs out with us; he is actually one of the guys that taught me how to drive."

"This is so cool. You are like two different people that I have heard about."

"How so?"

"Caleb and Pogue talk about you like you are a saint, who is smart and stays out of trouble. The rest says you are a devil disguised as an angel."

"Trust the later, they know me better."

"So you act like an angel around adults but as a devil around your peers."

"Pretty much, I blame it on my Gemini influence."

"This is so cool. We are going to get along like almost best friends. I would never take Pogue's cousin spot."

"Well you can be my Ispwitch best friend."

"Cool so come with us to the Dells, Caleb and Pogue would expect you to go and they guys would be so proud of you."

"Okay I guess I will go. I have the perfect choices for it though I could use a hand choosing."

"What are best friends slash roommates for. Bring on the choices."

Mary Anne pulls out a short blue skirt with a magenta best and a magenta top with a blue strip at the top, the shirt is sleeveless.

"We are going to be by the water," Kate says.

Mary Anne then pulls out a green tank top with a green and light brown belt and a pair of short brown shorts.

"Coldness factor would not apply with that outfit," Kate says.

She then pulls out a knee high pair of brown shorts and a purple top with the straps on the side of the shoulders.

"That's a maybe," Kate says.

She then pulls out a purple spaghetti strop tanks top and a short black skirt.

"That's a maybe," Kate says.

She then pulls out a yellow spaghetti strap tank top with a red bow around the waist and a magenta pair of kapris.

"That's a maybe," Kate says.

She then pulls out a pale magenta spaghetti strap tank top and a short green skirt.

"That's a no, the sand would ruin that outfit so would a spill," Kate says.

She then pulls out a pair of skinny blue jeans with a circle studded belt and a v-neck strapless purple top.

"We have a winner," Kate says.

"Seriously," Mary Anne asks.

"Not only will no one think you are Caleb's kid cousin, but Reid will be like your personal body guard."

"Oh my God, he is not going to leave me alone either is Caleb."

"Do not worry about Caleb. I am so bringing my phone. So I can send the proof to the guys. They are going to be so proud."

"Are you kidding? They will be and Kevin will be jealous of Reid."

"His own fault. Go on go get ready, you are so driving."

"Okay," Mary Anne says as she races off to get changed.


	4. The Dells

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Three: The Dells**

"Kate ready to go," Mary Anne calls.

"Yes let's go," Kate says as they leave.

Mary Anne leads them over to her car and unlocks it.

"This is yours," Kate asks as she gets in.

"Yup my daddy left it for me before he moves away," Mary Anne says.

"Wow, I would love a car like this," Kate says before giving her directions to the Dells.

"Holy Shit," Mary Anne says as the reach the beach party.

"Tell me about it," Kate says.

"So who's here that I should beware of," Mary Anne says.

"Aaron Abbott treats girls like pricks, Kira Snider loves starting fights, and the whole group of them," Kate says pointing to a blonde, red head, and a brunette.

"Okay why," Mary Anne says.

"They hate Caleb and the boys," Kate says.

"Got it, now where are the boys," Mary Anne asks.

"Family dinners probably kept them like they always do."

"Well here comes Aaron, so they better be here soon."

"Just ignore him and Bordy. Do not say anything to Kira."

"Hello Kate, and who is your friend," Aaron says.

"Why don't you leave them alone," Caleb says walking over to the girls.

"Ah did Caleb finally find a girlfriend," Bordy asks the brunette.

"That is seriously wrong, it's like you and Aaron going at it," Reid says.

"So what is she your girlfriend then," Kira says, the red head.

"No she's not, but you guys better just back off and leave her alone," Pogue says.

"Well how about we settle this," Aaron says.

"DO you mean by a kissing war cause I think only you would enjoy that," Tyler says.

"What did you say you Poser," Bordy says.

"How about we all enjoy the party," Caleb says.

"Or how about you guys leave and we will enjoy the rest of the party," Aaron says.

"Guys Colin just called we got cops headed down Old Dell road," the DJ screams.

"Looks like we better run for it," Reid says pulling Mary Anne towards the cars.

"What Reid said," Pogue agrees pulling Kate.

"Now this is where your mad driving skills come into play you too," Caleb says.

"Cool," Mary Anne and Reid say.

Reid gets into Tyler's new Hummer as Mary Anne takes off in her Mazada.

She swivels and swerves, weaves, and speeds all the way back to the dorms.

"That was totally awesome, you could Reid a run for his money," Kate says as they get out and enter the dorm house.

"I try to impress but Smurf is the one with the skills that could give Reid a run for his money," Mary Anne says as they enter their dorm room.

"That is totally true," Kate says plopping down on her bed.

"So how did that party rate?"

"Better than most."


	5. The First Day

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Four: The First Day**

"Mary Anne come on you have to get up," Kate says shaking her awake.

"Kate, go away I'm sleeping," Mary Anne says pushing her away.

"We are going to be late for our first class, miss breakfast, and probably miss you your morning phone call," Kate says just as Mary Anne's phone goes off.

Mary Anne reaches her hand around and grabs her phone and says "hello," in a sluggish voice.

"Ah poor baby just getting up," a male voice says.

"You think you are real funny, don't you Kevin Murphy," Mary Anne says as she sits up on her bed.

"Especially when it's seven in the morning there and only five in the morning here yeah," Kevin replies.

"Can it. Why are you up so early anyway," Mary Anne asks getting off her bed.

"I wanted to call you and tell you to have a good ay at school," Kevin says.

"There is something else on your mind," Mary Anne says as she slops into her uniform.

"Nothing," Kevin says.

"Kev are you sure this is not bugging you or something else," Mary Anne asks.

"You wouldn't replace me would you?"

"Kevin I love you and only you. You do not have to worry about anyone because you are the one I want by my side."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now Kate and I are going to go to Breakfast. You should o back to sleep since I know that you don't have class till nine twenty five these mornings. Do you want me to call you at nine?"

"Please, just hearing your voice makes me believe I can get through the day of Timmins and Elcombe hell."

"Ah forget about them baby, just think about me and having to wear a ridiculous uniform."

"Ah, are you wearing it in good girl way of the bad girl way?"

"Mary Anne, come on let's go. I'm hungry," Reid calls upon entering the room with Tyler and Pogue.

"The good girl way but I'm pretty sure you can see the other way too," Mary Anne says ignoring Reid.

"You mean that?"

"When do I not mean what I say?"

"Good point but I guess I better let you go."

"Yeah and go back to bed. I'll call you in a few hours to get you up. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"What was that," Pogue asks.

"What was what," Mary Anne grabbing her bag as she and Kate push the boys out of their room before locking it.

"The whole uniform conversation, or the ending," Tyler asks as they walk to the cafeteria.

"The ending, uniform, both," Pogue says.

"So what was wrong with my conversation, not that you three should be eavesdropping on my conversation with my boyfriend," Mary Anne says.

"Come on anyone who hangs out with me knows you two were talking about dressing as good school girl or a naughty school girl. Which is making us wonder if you have slept or are sleeping with him," Reid bluntly says.

"Are you all thinking that," Mary Anne says.

"I'm not," Kate says.

"Are we all thinking what," Caleb asks as they enter the cafeteria.

"That because I can make a lewd joke with my boyfriend followed by an 'I love you' that I have either slept or am sleeping with him," Mary Anne asks.

"Are you talking about the school girl uniform lewd comment," Caleb asks.

"Yes, how did you know," Tyler asks.

"It is an inside joke. I met Kevin on Halloween three years ago. Mary Anne was dressed as a school girl, half good and half naughty, and Kevin was dressed as a Headmaster. I'm the one that made the joke about my cousin turning into a bad girl," Caleb says.

"Whoa you started this," Pogue asks.

"Yeah I did," Caleb as they get n the line fore breakfast.

"Why though," Kate says as they fill their trays.

"Mare was on a swim team, and every event I went to after they started dating, she would be flirting with him from the pool side as he was in the stands, the older she got the more naughtier it got," Caleb says as they pay and grab a table.

"It did not," Mary Anne says blushing red.

"You are telling me that readjusting of her bathing suit after her meet last year was her flirting with Kevin," Pogue asks.

"Cane we change subjects," Mary Anne asks.

"I am going to agree whom does everyone have first today," Katie says.

"Mr. Pennyworth and English 11 University," they all chant.

"Goody, so Mary Anne what was your grade," Reid asks.

"98.99% in English 10 Academic," Mary Anne says with a smirk.

"Damn," they all chant.

"Then Mr. Hoffman and History 11 University," Mary Anne asks.

"Yes, I think we all have the same schedule," they chant.

"So let's get to class," Mary Anne says as they get p and deposit their trash before walking to class.

The day had gone by pretty quickly with only two classes. Mornings from nine to eleven, lunch eleven to one, afternoon from one to three. One thing was clear to Mary Anne by the end of the school day.


	6. Missing Kevin and Group

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Five: Missing Kevin and Group**

"I miss Kevin and the guys," Mary Anne says flopping down on her bed.

"What about Leigha," Kate says sitting at her desk.

"You now what I mean," Mary Anne replies.

"That I do, I thought you had swim practice."

"Nope I told Caleb I wasn't joining the team."

"What did he say?"

"The 'Usual', you should keep your mind off if the move and more on making your life here match the one you had there."

"What is Kevin going to say?"

"I'll ask him in a couple hours."

"Ah you haven't told him yet?"

"No I just haven't come out with how to tell him. I mean Kevin is always telling me that my academics, musical, and athletic is what makes me unique."

"Well you better figure it out because he is going to call and ask how practice went."

"I know; I just have to think of something. I mean Kevin was the one that talked me into it."

"I guess you could try talking it over with one of the other guys."

"Chris has a spare in five minutes so he'll call, and he is probably the one that will talk me into it."

"Good but Reid is going to be in here in a minute to ask why you are not ready."

"I know probably with Baby Boy and Pog."

"Knowing your luck, I am going to say yes," Kate says as there is a knock at the door.

"Game time," Mary Anne says as Kate opens the door.

"Hey babe," Pogue says kissing Kate as Reid and Tyler enter the dorm room.

"Why are you not ready," Tyler asks.

"Maybe because I am not joining the team," Mary Anne replies.

"What," Reid, Tyler and Pogue ask.

"You heard me, I'm not joining the team," Mary Anne repeats as her phones goes off. "Hey."

"Hey, what's new," a male voice asks.

"Hey Chris not much is new beside the fact that I am not joining the swim team," Mary Anne replies.

"What are you being serious," Chris asks.

"Yes I am, so how do I tell him," she asks.

"You do not, you get your butt ready for practice and go," Chris responds.

"So your answer is for me to join," she asks.

"Yes because if you don't not only will he beat your ass so will Mr. Pells," Chris says.

"Yes someone agrees with us," the boys say.

"I guess I better get going then," Mary Anne says.

"That would be the truth," Chris says.

"Tell the guys I miss them," Mary Anne says.

"You got it, and tell Kevin you love him and do not breathe a word of this to him," Chris says.

"You got it, talk to you when I talk to you," she questions.

"That you will, bye Smare," Chris says before hanging up.

Mary Anne shuts her phone and looks at it.

"Maybe you should start practice tomorrow," Pogue says looking at his honoree little cousin.

"You guys get going, I'll meet you there," Mary Anne says shooting Pogue a smile.

"Okay," Tyler says pulling Pogue and Reid out with him as he leaves.

"You sure about this," Kate asks.

"I really do not like the idea of getting my butt kicked by my boyfriend and old coach," Mary Anne says shooting Kate the same smile.

"Yeah that doesn't sound to fun either, plus now Kevin has a reason to visit," Kate points out.

"That he does, well I better get going," Mary Anne says picking up her gym bag.

"All prepared," Kate says.

"Force of habit," Mary Anne says as she exits the dorm room and sees Reid waiting.

"You should know me better," Reid says.

"I guess I should but I'm not surprised," Mary Anne says walking past him.

"Hey not so quick Missy. What were you thinking," Reid asks catching up to her.

"That I didn't want to swim."

"That does not make sense you love swimming and you love competing."

"So maybe I didn't want to be a swimmer is all."

"No it reminded you way to much of Kevin, so you decided that you didn't want to do it."

"Wrong, so very wrong you are."

"I'm right and you know it."

"Do you remember why I got into competition swimming?"

"Your dad was the reason, he was a competition swimmer, and you wanted to be just like him."

"So why do you think I want to quit?"

"You want to quit because this is the only thing besides your car that keeps you connected to him."

"Exactly so why would I want to continue?"

"You are good at it, you love it, and you can tease Caleb mercifully about it. Shall I continue?"

"Okay I get it. Does not men I do not agree with it."

"Deal, see you on the other side," Reid says as they reach the changing rooms.

"That you will," Mary Anne says before entering the changing room.


	7. First Time to Nicky's

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Six: First Time to Nicky's**

"So are you ready for Nicky's," Kate asks.

"If I can pick something to wear," Mary Anne says.

"Wear the purple spaghetti tank with short black skirt," Kate says.

"You sure," Mary Anne asks pulling out the outfit.

"I am positive you are going to have to trust me on this," Kate says pulling out her own outfit.

"Okay, I'll trust you," Mary Anne says changing into the outfit.

"Goody, so what did the guys think of you at the Dells party," Kate asks.

Mary Anne was about to answer when her phone went off.

"Saved by the boyfriend," Kate says changing into her outfit.

"Hey boy, what's new," Mary Anne asks.

"Nothing much just being bored, so I had a message on my machine this morning about you not wanting to join the swim team," Kevin says.

"Caleb was just getting his facts mixed up," Mary Anne says as Kate gives the sign that it is time to go.

"Really because he sounded pretty serious," Kevin says.

"Kev, he was at the time but then the guys, Kate, and Chris put me back into perspective," Mary Anne says as she leaves the dorm room.

"So you did temporarily quit," Kevin asks.

"For about seven hours," Mary Anne says.

"Okay but you went to practice right?"

"Yes I did, you can even check in with Caleb, Mr. Probation Officer."

"Uncalled for, so what are your plans for this evening?"

"We are going to a bar known as Nicky's."

"Wow, you usually hate it when I do that."

"Yeah but that is like the only thing to do around here. Nicky let's us teenagers in there to play pool or foosball, or just hang out."

"Roommate drag you out?"

"Nope the Sons did."

"You know that sounds like a boy band."

"Kevin none of these guys can carry a note," Mary Anne says as she and Kate laugh as they get into her car.

"Well then they should stop having a group nickname."

"It's more like an ancestral nickname then a nickname, because just like their fathers they were the Sons of Ipswich and have been for generations."

"That would suck," Kevin says as he hears an engine roar. "Are you driving?"

"Not yet and do not worry I have my Bluetooth hooked up into my phone."

"That God that's all I need is you dying in a car accident."

'Don't worry, I am not driving with Reid," Mary Anne says as she pulls out of the Spencer parking lot.

"Okay, you do realize that I have not clue what that means, right?"

"Let's just say, think of you and that is Reid to a point."

"Hey there is only one of me in this world."

"Thank God for it, but you and Reid could be twins, you'll meet him at a swim meet. The blonde in the video that said the 'that is seriously wrong,' wrong comment was Reid."

"Okay I'll give you the 'twins' comment but the 'Thank God' comment was uncalled for."

"Maybe it was and maybe it was not," Mary Anne says as she and Kate exit the car.

"Oh now you are playing unfair."

"Wait a minute you know what I am up to, but I don't know what you are up to. So what are you doing tonight," Mary Anne asks as they enter Nicky's. "Wow."

"Nothing, I am just probably going to hang out with the guys for tonight. What is the 'wow'?"

"Nicky's is wow, I never imagine this," Mary Anne says as Kate pulls her over to a table.

"Well then you'll have to show me when I see you. When's your first meet?"

"The twenty-second of October is the date," Caleb supplies giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Got it, I'll let you get on with your night."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"That you will. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," he says before she hangs up.

"So what did you think of the swim team," Caleb asks.

"I am not talking to you," Mary Anne says getting up and walking over to Reid and Tyler.

"Ooh what did the Golden Boy do now," Reid asks as she arrives at the pool table.

"He called Kevin," Mary Anne says.

"He did not," Tyler asks.

"He so did. Can I get a shot it," Mary Anne asks looking at the arrangement of the pool balls.

"Sure take my shot. I'm solids," Reid says hanging her, the pool cue he was using.

"Thank you and I bet you are solids," Mary Anne comments as she sees the three solids she needs to hit. "Three, one and four are going into the left corner pocket."

"Impossible, Reid can not even make that shot," Tyler says.

"Okay I make the shot and Reid has to dance with me, I miss the shot and I'll buy drinks for the night," Mary Anne proposes.

"Deal," Tyler says as Reid looks at him.

"Wait a minute Baby Boy, you know I don't dance," Reid says.

"Reid, look at the shot," Tyler says as he looks at the shot.

"Okay deal," Reid says seeing Tyler's point about the shot. The three balls were in the center of the table in a triangle, impossible shot.

"Okay here it goes," Mary Anne says as she shoots the cue ball to top the purple twelve ball causing the three balls to roll in a straight like into the corner let pocket. "I believe you owe me a dance Mr. Garwin."

"What is that about," Pogue asks as he, Caleb, and Kate walk up to the table as the shot was being made.

"Nothing just a side bet, they thought I couldn't nail those three into the pocket," Mary Anne says.

"Damn where you learn to play," Tyler asks.

"Christopher, Nick, Trevor, Tyler, Kevin, and the guys," Mary Anne replies.

"Damn, can I at least pick the song," Reid asks as he leads her over to the juke box.

"Fine," Mary Anne says as Reid chooses a song before leading her out on to the dance floor.

The chords of 'Here I Go Again,' by Whitesnake start playing as Mary Anne and Reid start dancing.

'_Wow how did he remember that I love this song_,' Mary Anne thinks. '_Wow I never thought I feel this amazing with his hands on my hips. Wait what?_'


	8. New Feelings For Reid?

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Seven: New Feelings for Reid??**

The dance ended and Mary Anne and Reid sat down at the table.

"So Reid I thought you didn't listen to Whitesnake," Kate says grabbing a fry.

"Just that one song," Reid says.

"Hmm, where do I know that song from," Caleb says.

"December 26th, 2000; Mary Anne was listening to it in the den when we dared Reid to kiss her," Pogue says.

"So it was a dare," Mary Anne says looking at him.

"It may have been," Reid says turning red.

"Okay now I have to hear this story," Kate says.

"No you don't," Reid says shooting a death glare.

"Dude you were blushing," Tyler says as the rest of the group starts laughing.

"Can it Baby Boy," Reid says.

"I'll tell you later Kate," Mary Anne says using Reid's smirk.

Reid was just about to come back when the opening chords of Love Is A Battlefield comes into the bar.

"Dance with me Baby Boy," Mary Anne asks standing.

"Of course," Tyler says dragging her onto the dance floor.

'_Why does it feel different then when I was dancing with Reid? Do I like Reid again? No I'm in love with Kevin and have been for almost three years_,' Mary Anne thinks.

"You okay or are you wondering if you like Reid again," Tyler asks pulling her out of her thoughts.

"How did you guess," Mary Anne asks.

"I know you, so what are you going to do," Tyler asks as she spins her.

"I don't know. Talk to Leigha and the guys and Alex and maybe Kate. I don't know what to do," Mary Anne says.

"From what I know you could be using Kevin as a replacement for Reid," Tyler asks.

"No, Kevin and I are completely different than Reid and I," Mary Anne says.

"What about Kevin and Reid," Tyler asks.

"No, Kevin's into gym, leadership, strength, saving people, and always being there. Reid loves girls, pool, and partying. Can Reid be faithful," Mary Anne asks.

"I don't know," Tyler says.

"Can Reid last without sex and not pressure," Mary Anne asks.

"I don't now," Tyler says again.

"Is he willing to change," Mary Anne asks.

"I don't know," Tyler says for the third time.

"Kevin knew that if he wanted us to work out that he needed to change but he wanted to change for him not for me. He always listened and was never judgmental. He didn't know, so he didn't promise but he did promise to try his best. Does that sound like Reid," Mary Anne asks as the ending of the song comes.

"No it doesn't. I don't know if he could ever be that," Tyler says as the song comes to the end.

"See my problem, come on lets get out of here," Mary Anne says walking over to the table. "I'm going to go back. Need a ride?"

"No you o," Kate says as they say goodbye.


	9. Desperate Need of Leigha's Advice

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Eight: Desperate Need Of Leigha's Advice**

Mary Anne entered the dorm room and flung herself on to her bed.

'_God what have I gotten myself into_,' Mary Anne thinks to herself. "God this sucks."

As if on cue her phone goes off with a flashing screen of '**LEIGHA**'.

Mary Anne grabs her phone and answers it with a, "hello?"

"Hey what's new with you," a voice of a young woman about her age asks.

"Nothing Leigha, besides the fact that I think I like Reid again," Mary Anne says.

"What, hold on a minutes, rewinds and start from the beginning," Leigha, the voice, asks.

"Okay, so Kate and I were on our way to Nicky's when Kevin calls. So he goes on to tell me that Caleb left him a message about me not joining the swim team, which lasted six hours, and all that stuff. So we got to Nicky's and I went over to the pool tables with Blondie and Baby Boy. So I made a bet on an impossible shot to most, I won Blondie had to dance with me, I lost and I brought drinks for the night.

"I made the shot and everyone was amazed. Blondie got to pick the song and he chose Whitesnake's Here I Go Again. The next thing I know I am wondering why his hands on my hips felt so good. So the logical pare of me thinks it is because I have missed him, so I dance with Baby Boy but it doesn't feel the same. Baby Boy accuses me of replacing Reid with Kevin. I, of course, point out all the flaws, and ask the questions and all I get is 'I don't know,'" Mary Anne says.

"Damn that is a lot, starters Baby Boy is wrong that you replaced Reid with Kevin. The 'I don't know' sounds about right. Why would Reid choose that song? Why did you decide to bet on a dance with Reid? What the hell is going on over there," Leigha asks.

"It was the song I was listening to when Reid was dared, yes dared, to kiss me that Boxing Day. I do not know what possessed me to bet on that. I don't have a clue on what is going on over here," Mary Anne says.

"I say you figure it out quickly because Kevin is worried enough," Leigha says.

"I know he is and I don't want him to be. Leigha I love him, I'm in love with him, I'm considering fully connecting myself to him," Mary Anne says.

"Have you told him that? Have you started taking precautions," Leigha asks.

"I was going to tell him at the swim meet next month but do you think I should tell him now," Mary Anne ass as she walks over to the bathroom.

"Have you started taking precautions," Leigha asks once again.

"Yes, I started the pill over a month ago. I've decided that it's pill, condom, and spermicidal or no sex," Mary Anne says pulling out the birth control pills out of the medicine cabinet.

"Okay then yes, tell him this. It will show him how connected and committed you want you two to be to each other. Are you going to ask him to get an Sexually Transmitted Diseases test done," Leigha asks knowing Kevin's past as a playboy.

"Yeah I am but it should come out clean since we've been together for three years," Mary Anne says.

"That will show if he has stayed true and remained faithful," Leigha says.

"Yeah I know, it's just hard to thin k these feelings are back after being gone for so long," Mary Anne says.

"Check with Tyler, Trevor, and Nick, they'll know these more about you and Reid feelings thing. Check with Alex and Chris to see how committed he is to you and your relationship," Leigha says.

"Why Chris," Mary Anne asks.

"Good point go with Jeremy Folwer, he'll know Kevin the best, or Lespearance is a good pick too. Check with Jeremy, no Andre, he will lie and you know it. Jeremy will not lie, no matter which one you talk to," Leigha says.

"I hope so, because if I find out that Kevin has been cheating, he is going to be sorry," Mary Anne says walking back into the bedroom after taking her pill.

"Don't we all know, I've got to go, I have something plan for today," Leigha says.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Mary Anne says.

"Blessed it be," Leigha says before hanging up.

"Blessed it be indeed," Mary Anne says.


	10. Desperate Need of Tyler's Advice

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Covenant characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Nine: Desperate Need Of Tyler's Advice**

It was not a bad day to go out for a walk, so that's what Mary Anne decided to do as her mind continues to race with so many different thoughts about everything from missing Kevin to thoughts of feelings for Reid.

That is when she felt the vibrations in her picket, as she pulls it out she sees the screen flashing '**Tyler-J**'/

"Hey Tyler, what's up," Mary Anne says.

"Nothing just stupid cheating girlfriend, you," Tyler-J asks.

"Please besides the blonde hair and speeding the two are different people. How did this come about," Tyler-J asks.

"Stupid bet I made with Reid and Tyler. By the way it was on a dare that Reid kissed me," Mary Anne says.

"And now the feelings for Reid are back or are just confusing you," Tyler-J says.

"Yup and your cousin didn't help," Mary Anne says.

"Baby boy is never able to help, he just always tried to keep Reid's side known," Tyler-J says.

"Yeah well it doesn't help, when one blonde that you are not in love with but could still have possible feelings for is here, and the blonde that you are in love with isn't," Mary Anne says.

"You have to trust your heart, it's the only thing that can help you, but you also have to be honest with Kevin," Tyler-J says.

"I know, but he's already worried about me replacing him," Mary Anne says.

"Yeah but honestly, does he know your past with Reid," Tyler-J asks.

"Yeah he does but it scared him like no tomorrow. Tyler I love Kevin, not Reid," Mary Anne says.

"Then tell him that, both of them," he says.


End file.
